


Thorns of the Field

by CassInBoots



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aroused Victim, Double Penetration, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassInBoots/pseuds/CassInBoots
Summary: Princess Emiliene gets a rough and public introduction to her new life as a plaything for the enemy soldiers.
Relationships: Conquering Soldiers/Conquered Princess, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Thorns of the Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



Her maid, Lissa, is the first one dragged up onto the platform. Even with rain blurring everything and making her so cold she's almost numb, Emiliene picks her out immediately.

Her white robes are splattered with mud and ripped wide open down the front. When the men bend her over the table, her breasts spill out, pink scratches on them already.

Emiliene can barely tell her tears from the rain as the first man steps up and yanks away the last of Lissa's robes.

Like her maid, she has nothing left underneath her own dress. Her captor had stripped her of her underwear before she'd even been dragged from her chambers. With his friends to hold her still, he'd thrown her on the bed and pulled up her skirts. His cold fingers had squeezed her most delicate place and then he'd slid his fingers round the fragile cloth that kept her decent and probed her while she struggled helplessly against the men who held her down. After he'd tugged her underwear down her legs, he'd thrown them to one of the other men who'd caught them and laughed

She'd thought he must be their king, there to claim his throne by wedding her. She'd thought that they would drag her to the throne room and take her on the floor there, where all the nobles could see that she was not worth rebelling over, captured and despoiled.

But they hadn't, they'd just dragged her from her chambers, kicking.

When she'd later seen other men in golden armour, finer clothes, only then did she realise he was nothing like a king. That she was not to be kept, not to be thrown back to her maids to carry a traitorous heir in shame, she was to be a plaything for the footsoldiers instead. Not even worthy of carrying the new king's bastard or a prize for one of his best fighters. Just another girl to be passed around the tents.

-

The soldier came close behind her as up on the stand the first man dropped his breeches behind Lissa.

He groped her buttocks and slid a hand round her front to grasp one of her breasts. When she flinched from a pinch to her sore bottom, he shoved his hand inside the front of her dress and twisted one of her nipples instead. She struggled but there was nowhere for her to go. After she'd tried to run across the courtyard, they'd ripped a long strip off her skirts and used it to tie her hands behind her back.

On the stage, Lissa cried out as the soldier climbed ontop of her. Hoisting her breasts from the ruin of her dress he displayed them to the crowd and they all cheered. Then he stepped back and tipped Lissa further down so everyone assembled could see the bottom half of her exposed body.

Emiliene looked away as the man took himself in hand and pressed up close to her. The soldier chuckled and then grabbed her by the chin and made her watch.

"You need to learn how we like it," he said.

She meant to close her eyes when the man pried Lissa's legs apart and stepped between them but she was too scared to be without her vision in a crowd of so many men. And no matter how much she tried not to be foolish, she still hoped that she would see a soldier in green, a member of the palace guard who'd made it out, someone who could take the footsoldier behind her and run him through.

As the man's fingers tightened on her nipple, twisting it, she realised she would even take one of their golden warriors, someone who might recognise her and say she ought to be saved for the king or thrown in a jail cell with her brothers.

Then Lissa screamed at the man thrust himself inside her and Emiliene's daydream crumbled. There was nobody in the crowd who would save her.

-

Lissa had to be carried off the stage. At least ten men had made it up the steps and forced their way into her body before she'd fainted. Emiliene could see her in an area to the side where they were throwing buckets of water on girls and ripping off the last of their clothes. From there they were being dragged to tents with rope tied round their necks.

Some seemed to have been found lacking in some way and they were being dragged to men at the back of the crowd to become part of the winding queue that she had been forced into. It wasn't until she saw one of them being fondled by a soldier waiting that she realised they were going to be sent up onto the stage once again, and that the same fate might befall her if they choose it.

Up on the stage a woman she recognised from the kitchens was being made to get on her knees while a burly soldier unlaced his breeches. Two others held her there as the man slapped her on the face with his cock over and over before finally forcing it inside her mouth.

Emiliene gagged as she watched the woman try to pull back, but the man grabbed her by the back of her head and forced her to take him to the root.

The soldier took her disgust as something else, reaching up with his fingers to press at her lips.

"That'll be you, Princess," he said. "Except it'll be mine and the boys' cocks in all your holes and we're all bigger than him."

He laughed as she struggled against her bindings. He was pressed tight to her buttocks and the fabric of her dress was thin and clammy against her skin from the rain. She was half sure she knew what part of him she was struggling against and it felt too big to ever be inside her, bigger even than the naked statue her maids always giggled at in her mother's gardens.

"That's it," he said as she struggled to get away from the unpleasant press of him. "Wear yourself out so I can get in you easier later."

He laughed as she cursed him with the name of the devil.

His wandering hands grew bolder and came to cup both her breasts at once. Then he took firm hold of her bodice and pulled so hard it ripped right open, exposing her to the crowd.

"There we go," he said low in her ear. "Let everyone see what I'm going to suck on."

\--

By the time the wooden steps were in front of her, she had no clothes left to shield her. She'd tried to run twice as they'd come closer to the stage and each time he'd ripped the tear in her dress even larger. When she'd tripped on the sodden hem and the whole thing had slid off her, she'd tried to crouch and pluck it up with her bound hands but he'd yanked her back before she could do more than graze it with her fingers.

"Royal sluts don't need dresses," he'd said, using one of his hands to slap her on the ass. "You leave it right there."

She'd never even looked at herself naked in a mirror and now every women from the castle and every man from their army had seen every inch of her.

"Just so you know," he said as he half dragged her up the stairs. "Good sluts get fed and bad sluts get another round up here. So how about you be a good slut?"

She didn't know where to look as he shoved her towards the table the other girls had all been spread out on. It was wet from the rain, so dark it looked almost stained with blood. Yet at the end, where all those men had stood behind girls like her, it was shiny in places, coated with remnants of their seed.

She wanted to retch but she didn't have time as he shoved her up against the table and then pushed her down.

The wood was cold and rough against her bruised skin and her breasts were crushed beneath her body. Behind her , could hear all the soldiers laughing and then there was the sound of a sword hitting the floor and a buckle being loosened.

Tears escaped the corners of her eyes, making the jeering faces of the crowd infront of her indistinguishable. She tried to think of something that she could use to distract herself from what was to happen, but a coarse yell from the front row jerked her back.

"Fuck her," someone was chanting. Others seemed to pick up the chant until it was all she could hear.

She flinched as someone slapped her hard across her cheeks.

"Open your legs, your royal highness," the soldier said, squeezing at her buttocks. "Let me see your little holes."

She struggled against her tied wrists and sobbed, turning her face from the crowd. The soldier ran a large wet finger across her bottom and then pushed it between her buttocks, making her jump.

"I was hoping you might not obey," he said, laughing. He whistled and all of a sudden hands grabbed each of her legs and spread them wide.

"That's it, boys," the soldier said. "Let's have a good look at where the Princess wants us to fuck her."

Emiliene struggled again, fighting her bonds as the man's finger slid lower down to push between the lips of her pussy. She tried to push her thighs back together to keep him out but the other men were too strong.

The finger explored between her folds until it found what it was looking for, where her body parted to make a hole meant only for a husband, a good and caring husband who would be careful with her.

"No," she gasped, as the finger pushed inside her.

It hurt, like a bruise on the inside that she couldn't escape. The heavy weight of shame as her body gave way to him only made it worse.

"All wet in here, aren't you Princess," the soldier said, twisting his finger cruelly. "Gonna make me think you want this."

With a laugh he pulled his finger out and then she felt him stepping forward, his body brushing the inside of her thighs as he got between her legs.

Something much bigger than his finger pressed against her intimate place and she struggled and screamed.

"Which hole do we fancy for the first round boys," the soldier said.

His cock pressed tight up against her and then began rubbing back and forth between her spread lips. She screamed again, struggling harder as they laughed at her.

"No," she said, "please no."

The tears started coming so fast she could barely see at all.

"Please, you can put a child in me, but no more."

They all laughed.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," the soldier said. "There's going to be enough seed in you by the end of tonight to birth a whole army."

He was rubbing himself faster against her now, and it was starting to go easier, a warm wetness spreading from him to her. It made her skin crawl to think that some fraction of his seed was already being rubbed into her skin.

"But it's not babies I want from you is it, pretty one? Just a nice tight hole for my cock."

The constant slide of him slowed and then she felt the fat head of him pressing against where she wanted him least. The pressure increased as he pushed harder but her body tightened like it didn't want to let him in.

"It's only going to hurt more if you fight it," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "And we both know you want it really, don't we? Waiting for me on your bed like that."

She sobbed uselessly. She'd waited on her bed because that's where the last guards had ushered her, one of them taking off his cape to wrap around her as she shook. After that her fear had locked her to the spot.

"Open up, Princess," he cooed. Then he slapped her on the ass so hard she jumped and stopped clenching.

The head of him slid inside her and she howled. The burn was worse than his finger in her wetness by far. He gave a satisfied groan ontop her and then began working his way deeper inside. She writhed back and forth but it was no use and he only moaned as if he enjoyed her struggle.

Finally he was fully seated inside her and she took the moment to gasp for breath. Before this day she'd always thought taking a man inside once was all that was required for a baby, a brief joining of bodies to create something new. But standing in the crowd and being forced to watch her friend on the stand had taught she was either so naive she might as well be called silly, or that these conquering men had sick perverted appetites.

"You feel good, Princess," the soldier groaned. His hands made their way around the front of her body to grasp her tender breasts. "Let's see if we can't make you moan, eh?"

His cock began to pull out and she sagged a little in relief, even as it dragged against her in a way that aggravated her soreness. Then his fingertips found her nipples and pinched them cruelly and his cock suddenly thrust back in.

She cried out as his hips began to piston back and forth, forcing his cock into her over and over again. As he worked, his hands squeezed and pinched at her breasts, using them as his playthings.

She struggled afresh as something lit deep inside her as he pinched one nipple particularly hard. The feeling grew, making her feel giddy, like when she'd overheard one of her father's retinue calling her pretty and ripe, like a peach he meant to eat.

The next time he thrust, a moan slid from her mouth. She coloured and hid her head in shame, unable to believe her own reaction. Lissa had screamed. not moaned, but something inside Emiliene had to be wrong because the more he drove into her, the better it started to feel.

"There we go," the soldier said, low in her ear. "We'll make something serviceable out of you yet, won't we?"

Shame hit her hard again as she found herself wanting to press her breasts into his fingers. Unbidden, she imagined a mouth touching her nipple, the soldier sucking on it as he had threatened to earlier, and she felt slick that could only be her own drip from her folds.

She struggled again, but in a different way now, pressing her buttocks up to meet the soldier's thrusts. Something about it changed the angle he was using to penetrate her and she felt sparks as he slid deeper at the same times as his heavy balls slapped against her.

"No," she said, as something bright and hot began to build inside of her.

She wasn't meant to enjoy it, she couldn't feel pleasure from her enemy, from a man who'd probably run through half her guards. But as he squeezed her breasts even tighter and slammed into her faster and faster, she couldn't fight it any longer.

Hot cresting waves of pleasure rolled over her body and she sobbed as they carried her somewhere unbearably good. For a moment she imagined being on the stand forever, locked under the soldier as he made her feel that way over and over again.

Then the outside world began to seep back in and she realised his thrusts were turning frenzied, that she was just another body for him to use. With one final thrust he shoved so deep inside her she thought she would burst and then his cock twitched and a slipperiness filled her hole. His seed, she realised, the same thing that decorated the stand on which she lay. Now inside her and proof that she was his property.

The soldier panted in her ear for some time, lying slumped against her back, and then he eventually withdrew himself from her body.

"Fuck," he said, slapping her on the buttocks and making her jerk all over again. "That was one hell of a ride boys, you're in for a treat."

Somebody let one of her legs go and it fell to drape awkwardly off the edge of the stand. Distantly she heard another sword drop to the floor and another buckle start to come undone.

"Please," she said softly even though she wasn't sure she deserved to ask for mercy any more.

"Please more?" said a new voice and then the men all laughed. "No need to beg."

\----

She lost track of how many of them had her on the stand. After the first soldier she thought she recognised the voice of his second-in-command. It hadn't been as hard to take him in but he seemed to press deeper, to spear her in spots the first one hadn't. When he drove too deep into her it hurt, and she'd been glad when he'd finally finished and then next one had come.

That one had taken a liking to her buttocks as well, pulling them apart and pressing his fingers at her other hole. Her body had given up on fighting by then and his thrusts seemed to fill her less harshly, not so painful but something else, the same heady feeling from before. She came harder with him inside her then she had with the first one and as her body had shook, he'd used the moment of weakness to push his fat finger right inside her anus.

She'd cried out from a mixture of pleasure and pain but it only seemed to encourage him. He pulled his thick cock out from her folds to press it between it up to her other hole instead. She'd struggled and screamed as best she'd could, but other hands had held her down as he'd slowly forced his prick into her back entrance. It was like being split open all over again. She had no room for him inside but it didn't seem to matter as he grunted and shoved at her. The indignity of it made her wish she was dead, the perversity of it too huge and cruel to bear.

Her begging and cursing meant nothing to the man, so lost in his own pleasure that he didn't even seem to hear her or care as she struggled against him. The only blessing was him not lasting long, swearing her praises with words that made her want to hide in shame.

\--

She was horrified to find as they carried her off the stage that she didn't even know which of them had been inside her. Only the soldier and his second were familiar to her but they all seemed to be leering and looking at her bruised body. As wet seed started to slide down the inside of her legs, she looked around and knew it had to be most of them.

"There, there," the soldier said as she cried silently. "You passed, you'll make it to the tents."

Before the stage, the tents had seemed like a horrible unknown, but now they stood out like a light in the darkness. Anywhere out of the rain was welcome to her, anywhere where she wouldn't be naked for all their army to see.

She only fought them feebly on the way over, exhausted from all her struggling on the stage. When they got near a large tent with pendants hanging from the outside, the soldier surprised her by stopping and sending the rest of his men away, leaving her alone with him.

It scared her, but not as much of the idea of having to take them all inside her again.

"Got a surprise for you Princess," the soldier said, dragging her in through the flaps. "You're going to meet a good friend of mine and have a real nice time."

She didn't have any tears left to spill, so it was easiest to pretend he was telling the truth, that his friend would be nice, that they would help her to clean off and then wrap her up warm. Nonsensically she even dreamed that her maids would be waiting, ready to look after her again now she'd passed the new king's test and proved worthy of his gaze.

\--

The soldier's surprise was no friendly face.

He was a hulk of a man, still sporting leather armour straps across his chest that would've held large knives. On his arms were the tattoos of the berserker ranks. He was so huge one of his arms was the same size of her head and his torso looked as wide of two of the soldier.

"Princess, meet the best fighter we have. Thought you could keep him warm for awhile."

Panic jolted Emiliene back to life.

"No," she said, trying to turn back the way they'd come. But it was no use, the soldier had one hand tight around her arm and the other one firmly holding her by the hair.

"Get on your knees before him," the soldier said.

Emeiliene struggled again but it made no difference as the soldier used his strength to drag her forwards.

The giant beserker chuckled, as if her struggles amused him. Then he leaned back in his chair, parting his legs like he expected her to go willing between them.

The soldier forced her down until she had no choice but to bend her knees. In her angry fear she thought about trying to bite the berserker's thighs but the sheer muscle of them on either side of her head had her scared he might crush her in retribution.

The berserker's right hand moved from underneath the leather plate that hung between his legs and reached for her face. His fingers pressed against her tearstreaked cheeks and she jerked as she realised they smelled like the soldier behind her did, of sex and seed. The berseker pressed at her lips with another chuckle but she shook her head to avoid him and kept her lips tightly closed.

"I like her," the berserker said.

Desperately hope flared inside of Emiliene. Maybe one man was better than a whole troop, maybe she could persuade him she would make a good wife, a cook, a mother of children. Then he unbuckled his belt to pull off his leather skirt and she knew herself to be a fool.

His cock lay underneath, already flushed with blood like those of the men she'd seen on the stage. Yet it was far bigger than any she'd ever seen. Thick as four or five of her fingers and so long that it looked like it should be too heavy to rise the way it was doing.

"Kiss it," the berserker said, looking directly at her with a lazy smile upon his face.

She shook her head even as the soldier's hand tightened in her hair. The berseker reached out to grab her chin and hold her still.

"Kiss the object of your pleasure or I will make it the object of your pain."

Dragging her forward with his hold on her face, he pulled her head to where his cock was half stood up, pointing towards her. He smeared the tip of it against her face, leaving wetness in its wake and then pressed it to her mouth.

"Kiss it," he ordered again.

With her eyes firmly closed, she pursed her lips and pressed them briefly against the tip of him, the sweaty, sexual smell of him engulfing her.

"Taste it," the voice said. "Let me see you lap at me."

He pressed the huge bulk of it against her more intently, rubbing it so the head nudged against her lips over and over again. The soldier's hand in her hair tightened and then one of them pinched at her exposed right breast cruelly. She opened her mouth with a sob and the blunt massive tip pushed her lips apart further.

She licked at it obediently, and then closed her lips as best she could.

"Now take it in your mouth," the berserker said.

She sobbed even as he started to press it against her. She was sure it wouldn't fit, that her mouth could not open that wide, so she fought, struggling against the soldier's hold. It was working until the berserker let go of her chin and forcibly pushed a blunt finger inside her mouth instead. Hooking it behind her bottom teeth he pulled down until her jaw was stretched open.

"Better," he said, and then he started to force his huge cock in as he pulled his finger out. She tried to draw back but the soldier behind her held her firm as it shoved its way further and further inside her mouth. Her lips pulled so tight she thought they would burst and she started to panic as her mouth filled until she had no room to move her tongue and could not breathe.

She made a helpless noise as she choked around the salty taste of him.

"What a tight little fit," the berserker said, patting her head.

He gave a deep throaty laugh and then pulled his cock from her mouth.

She opened her eyes to see him cradling it in his hand, stroking it slowly as if to spread her saliva around.

"Let's see how they left you," he said.

Then with a gesture to the soldier, the two of them pulled her up until she had no choice but to balance herself on his spread thighs, his giant member jutting up between her body and his.

He cupped her breasts experimentally, squeezing them until she cried out and then pinching at the sore tips.

"I see they liked these," he said, giving one last chuckle before letting them go. "How about your tight princess cunt, did they like that?"

She whimpered as his hands slid between her legs and his fingers probed at her. She was still sticky with the seed of the soldiers but he didn't seem to care, slipping through her wetness and then pressing a thick finger against her hole.

"A little stretched out," he said thoughtfully as he probed her uncomfortably deep. "Maybe a good thing for you, huh?"

He withdrew his finger and she sagged gratefully until he he slid it further back.

"No," she said, struggling as it pushed between her other cheeks.

"Yes," he said with amusement and gripped her tight to hold her still.

She sobbed as he probed her other hole, pressing hard at the tight rim.

"Hmmm," he said, circling the entrance with his wet finger. "Not so many in there, I think. Was the sergeant here saving that part for himself later? When he had you all alone?"

The soldier laughed and she felt him step closer, his cock suddenly present again, hard against her spine.

"He knows me too well, princess," the soldier said. "I get jealous about too many people hearing my sluts squeal."

New tears found their way down Emiliene's cheek as the laughed to each other. Then the berserker's thighs jerked, bouncing her upwards and he grinned as it jostled her breasts. He brought both his sticky hands up to grasp them and squeezed them again.

"Let's make her squeal now," he said, thrusting his cock up so it rubbed against her body.

"No -"

She struggled even as the soldier grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. It pushed her chest out and the berserker squeezed her nipples again roughly before he took one hand to his cock and the other to slide under her body and grasp one of her thighs. With one powerful flex he lifted her up, still struggling, and pulled her closer to him. He didn't stop until her breasts were crushed against his giant chest and his breath was hot on her cheek.

"Now princess," he said, as she felt his massive cock press against her wet opening. "Don't hold back with your begging."

He started to press up into her, so huge she was sure he was going to break her and she sobbed, hitting her head against his shoulder. The thick head began to force its way into her, burning like a hot brand. She felt like she was being impaled on a log he was so huge. It was like two of the soldiers' cocks trying to make their way into her at once. Something gave way and the rounded tip of him slipped suddenly and painfully inside her. Then the rest of his great length followed, inch by inch.

By the time she was fully seated on him she felt almost dizzy and ready to faint.

He bounced his knees again, jostling her in such a way that pushed him deeper inside and she cried out at the intrusion, fearful that she would burst.

"How many men have been inside you tonight?" the berserker said, bouncing her again. "How many men whose feeble weapons could not satisfy you? Whose weak seed will never take hold inside you?"

Another bounce and she felt his cock start to slide rather than stick, leftover wetness from the other soldiers starting to make it easier.

"That's it," he said, as the first burn of humiliating warmth started to build in her belly. "Feel me and know no-one else will ever fill you the same way."

He withdrew enough to leave only half his cock in her and then holding her as he wished, drew her back down onto him. It hurt and she screamed, his massive girth pushing deep, spearing her in a way she did not think she could take for long.

She hid her face as she remembered what happened up on the stand, as she had unwillingly started to take pleasure from his plunder of her body. The others had felt different, inescapable when she was face down and held by them all, but the berserker was watching her face, could touch her whole body. There would be no hiding how she felt from him if her nerves betrayed her like before.

With a humiliating shiver, she felt the soldier press closer to her back, realising at the same time that he was rubbing himself against her back. It overwhelmed her, the thought of them both using her like a toy, and she clutched widely with her fingers behind her back for something to hold onto.

"Fuck," the soldier panted. "Do you want me too, Princess. Is he not enough for you?"

She shook her head because words were beyond her. All she wanted was for it to be over so she could be free. It was difficult to concentrate on anything other than the giant cock holding her open and thrusting repeatedly in and out of her. There was none of the frantic grappling of the earlier men, he simply pushed into her over and over again like a horse that would never tire.

"Why not?" the berserker said. "She seems to be enjoying herself."

The soldier released one of her hands and she swayed until she managed to grab hold of the berserker's arm to steady herself. His skin rippled under her touch, huge muscles bunching, and the shame of how tight she found herself gripping him shamed her.

Fingers slid between her cheeks again, this time from behind, probing at her hole. It was slippery, her own wetness having slid back, and when the soldier pressed a fingertip inside her she was horrified to find it slid in easily, her rim loose. Worse, the extra penetration seemed to only heighten the heat that threatened to build and build inside her.

When the finger pulled out and the soldier's cock took its place, some part of her took a sick thrill from it. Then he started to push in and she remembered the burn and the humiliation and began to struggle.

The berserker laughed at her fruitless efforts. There was nowhere to go with him so firmly rooted inside her and her desperate wiggling to escape the soldier's wet tip seemed to only make them happy. The skin of her pussy and further back, already stretched too tight, began to ache.

She cried silently at the thought of her friends seeing her now, split open on a giant's cock and about to take another at the same time. She knew now that the berserker wasn't lying, she would be too loose for any normal man now, ruined for all but him. Tears slid down her cheeks as the berserker reached down to touch her where she was stretched open on his cock. She jerked, scared he meant to put his finger inside her as well, but instead he started to rub her, like the soldier had with his cock before the first time he'd fucked her. It was strange at first but then it began to feel good, shivers starting to add to the heat she felt from his cock. She tried to tense but her muscles wanted to relax, her body involuntarily remembering the pleasure from before, how intense it had been as it had shook through her body.

The cock behind slid in an inch and she jerked and choked. The berserker only rubbed her harder and she wailed as the soldier sunk into her hole deeper.

"Please," she whispered.

"Slut," the soldier said and shoved the rest of the way in.

Both the berserker and the soldier groaned as his body pressed tight against her. The berserker's thrusts slowed and then they both briefly held still as she writhed. It was too much, she was sure. The thing that would break her. But then the berserker started moving again and she lost track of whether her tears were pleasure or pain.

Both of them pulled out as one and then, with a word to one another, they pushed in again at the same time. Emiliene cried out, her body impossibly stretched as they began using her, their cocks like battering rams. It didn't seem like there could be room for them both to push inside her at once, yet her body took them over and over again, until there was no inch of her insides that hadn't been violated.

"My brood mare," the berserker said, his mouth moving over her neck to lick and bite at her. "You will be so stretched out by my cock that no other man will ever satisfy you again."

Emiliene whimpered even as her pussy began to tingle and the wrong part of her wished for more.

The berserker began to bounce her again, until she began to slide up and down on their cocks like a wanton whore. Soon he had to hold her in place, pushing and pulling her up and down because her legs could no longer take it, her thighs sore, her body no longer her own. The pressure became tantalising, each push of the berserker's cock now feeling like lines of heavenly fire, each shove of the soldier's a devilish counterpart. Her wetness made all three of them slippery and their bodies made noises so filthy she could hardly stand it.

She began to feel light-headed with pleasure and had to look down to check what was happening was real. She found herself unable to stop watching the giant cock of the berserker slide in and out of her, it's huge width pumping in and out of her like a piston. One of them began to slap her buttocks and something inside her broke.

She moaned so loud it felt like she could hear nothing else. The pleasure swamped her senses, each thrust driving her higher and higher until she spasmed around them both. Somewhere she felt them realise what was happening to her and they began to speed up, their thrusts becoming frenzied. The berserker's cock jumped and juddered inside her and she realised with sick shame that he was painting her insides with his seed, claiming her.

He grabbed at her breasts again as he made his last few sloppy thrusts. 

"Take it all," he grunted, rutting his cock as deep as it would go.

Numbly she felt the soldier do the same, his manic thrusts like a parody of the larger man's. Then he too, finally went still, and there was silence as they just panted against her.

"One to keep," the berserker said, eventually. "For a few months, at least."


End file.
